More specifically, the present invention relates to a cutting device for cutting a rod of material in the tobacco industry into substantially cylindrical portions. The device comprises a cutting assembly for cutting the rod along a given cutting plane; a rod-guide carriage for accompanying the rod and the portions through the cutting plane; and an operating unit for moving the carriage back and forth in a direction crosswise to the cutting plane. The carriage comprises at least one channel for supporting the rod and the portions at the cutting plane, and through which the rod and the portions travel in use.
In known devices of the above type, it is relatively essential that the rod-guide carriage move along a given path to prevent the article from being damaged or even lost as it travels through the cutting plane. Moreover, incorrect positioning of the rod-guide carriage may result in the rod being cut in the wrong position.
At present, faults on the cutting device resulting in incorrect positioning of the rod-guide carriage are extremely difficult and slow to determine. This, combined with the high operating speeds of modern cutting devices, therefore results in a relatively large number of rejects downstream from the cutting device and, consequently, in increased production costs.